


Ikusaba’s Date Night

by Game_Boi72



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_Boi72/pseuds/Game_Boi72
Summary: Mukuro finally asked out Naegi... and he said yes! It’s Mukuro’s first date... She’s both nervous and excited!
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Ikusaba’s Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a split second decision but naekusaba is too cute to pass up lol  
> it’s also pretty short

Mukuro stood outside of his dorm room. She was wearing the maroon dress Maizono had helped her pick out. It wasn’t as outlandish as the other dresses she’d seen: it was very quaint, in a way. She knocks twice. From inside, a muffled “Coming!” can be heard.

The door opens. Makoto steps out of the room in a green polo and jeans.

“Sorry...” he mumbles. “I don’t have much formal wear...” 

“It’s fine.” Mukuro says, a tad bluntly. “We’re running late. At this rate, we’ll miss our reservation.”

”...Mukuro, we’re running two minutes behind. We can’t miss our reservation at this pace.”

Mukuro pauses for a moment. She puts out her hand for Makoto to hold, blushing furiously. Makoto happily accepts the offer, oblivious to Mukuro’s strong blush.

Once the couple is seated in the restaurant, the date truly begins. Mukuro, blushing furiously, is having trouble starting a conversation. Thankfully, Makoto is there to help.

“So... how have you been lately?” he mumbles, also blushing. He’s really trying to have a nice conversation with Mukuro.

Mukuro begins to stutter out a sentence. However, the waiter cuts her short, asking for their orders. Mukuro orders a salad, while Makoto orders pasta with meatballs. 

Eventually, Mukuro says, “I’ve been well. Nervous, honestly. I’ve never been on a date before.”

“Then it’s a first for both of us!” Makoto cheered, a bit too happily. Luckily, nobody really cared, but Mukuro didn’t feel much better.

Eventually, the food arrives. Mukuro politely eats some of her salad, and Makoto “politely” eats a whole meatball in two bites. The two eat in silence for a while.

Makoto breaks the silence. “You know, I’m really glad we got to do this.”

”Yeah... Me too,” Mukuro responds. She doesn’t show it, but she’s super happy to be doing this with Makoto.

More silence. However, this time Mukuro breaks the silence. “Makoto, you’re the first person I’ve met who I feel I can really open up to.”

Makoto stops eating for a moment, setting down his spaghetti-covered fork. “Wow. That’s a pretty big title... Are you sure I’m the first?”

“Well... yes. I’d rather not talk about it now though.”

The two finish the meal in a general silence, too nervous to try and spark a conversation, even though they’re dating.

As they leave, Mukuro makes a move. She kisses Makoto.

”I love you, Makoto Naegi.”


End file.
